foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foxhole Court (stadium)
The Foxhole Court is the stadium where the Foxes play and practice, and for which the first book of the series is named. Home games are held at the Foxhole Court, and Neil attends additional practice sessions with Kevin (accompanied by Andrew) at night at the court. The stadium was vandalized upwards of a dozen times after Kevin signed with the Foxes. Kevin and Neil have keys to the stadium (outer door, gear room, court doors). Kevin's arrival, however, also gave the Foxes enough money so that they could refurbish the floors and walls, making the court the cleanest it has been since it was build. The first time Neil visits the Foxhole Court, it is with Kevin and the cousins. The stadium was built to seat sixty-five thousand fans and is situated on the outskirts of campus near utility buildings. The walls are painted bright white with bright orange trim. A giant fox paw is painted on each of the four outer walls. The stadium is surrounded by barbed wire fence. Gates are placed equidistant down the length of the fence for handling a night crowd, but they are usually chained shut. There are food stalls and souvenir shops between the fence and the stadium, but they are only open during the season. Between gates 24 and 1 is a door with an electronic keypad: this is the entrance the Foxes use. The code for the keypad is decided by Wymack, who likes to use references to him and Abby in the code (0508 for Coach and Abby's birth months in The Foxhole Court and the last four digits of Abby's phone number in The Raven King). Walking through this door, you are led into a hallway that ends in a door marked "FOXES", which is opened by key. The entrance is attached to a hallway that cuts the grounds in two, separating gate 1 from gate 24. Court Game attendees sit in alternating rows of orange and white seats. On the ceiling are lights to illuminate the court, since the ceiling is closed (unlike in soccer stadiums). The rafters are "sky-high". The inner court is reserved for referees, cheerleaders and teams, with benches for players currently not on the court. There are emergency lights on the floor of the inner court. The inner court separates the seats from the actual court. Scoreboards and replay TVs are hanging over the court ceiling. The court floor is made of glossy wood, court lines are marked in orange. The court's plexiglass walls have vents and fans embedded in the ceiling, which allows the audience to hear balls echoing. To actually hear the players, they would have to yell. Locker Rooms The locker rooms contain bright orange lockers, benches and tiled floors. There is one for women and one for men marked "LADIES" and "GENTLEMEN", respectively, opposite each other, behind the infirmary. The front room is lined with lockers that are marked with the players' names and numbers. A door at the back leads to a bathroom. In the front room are the toilets and sinks with ceiling-high mirror. The showers are around the corner and have stalls for privacy that can be locked. There is enough space to let the players' armour air-dry. Dirty uniforms can be deposited at a certain spot where they will be picked up and washed. Lounge The first room as you enter the Foxes' quarters of the Foxhole Court. There are three chairs and two couches forming a semi-circle around an entertainment center with a large TV. Besides the wall with the TV (and a posted list of sports and news channels), the walls are covered in photographs: some official, but mostly taken by the Foxes. An entire corner is taken up with pictures of the Foxes' ladies. This is where Wymack and the team meet to debrief after practices and games. The Foyer A large room that opens into the stadium (through an orange door) where the press can meet the Foxes after games. The room has orange benches "here and there", a white-with-orange-paw-prints tile floor, and is used for storage of orange cones. The gear room comes off of the foyer, and the main hallway dead-ends into the foyer. The entrance to the hallway is opposite the doors to the court. Other rooms Wymack and Abby have their own offices off the main hallway, labelled in capital letters with their names. Abby also has a separate room for first aid, noted simply with a red cross, also off the main hallway. The gear closet is a plain white door and is connected to the Foyer (right side as you are coming in from the hallway; left side as you are entering the foyer from the court). Game nights On game nights, all gates are open and manned by security guards with metal detectors. At the Foxes' entrance, two guards check the athletes for illegal objects.Category:Stadium Category:Palmetto State